


Welcome to the Show.

by Fallen_Prophecy87



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, oc is the player, role-swap au but to the left a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Prophecy87/pseuds/Fallen_Prophecy87
Summary: How fascinating.Sentient AI.What would happen if youTampered with them?WellIt's a sight to behold.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Welcome to the Show.

Half-Life: VR. My, my, what a game. You would not think much of it from the title alone, would you? A VR port of an old Valve game. You would most likely shrug it off, far more interested in the new VR game. But there is far more to this game than what you might think at first glance.

The AI are sentient. Some of them, at least. They listen. They react. They learn.

Sometimes  
They might even go beyond that.

Now, what if you took such a fascinating game and  
Tampered with it a little? What if you   
Switched some roles? There are several possible outcomes. Perhaps it simply would not work. Perhaps you could not get into the files in the first place, as the developers did not want anyone to tamper with the AI. Perhaps it completely breaks the game. Perhaps tampering with the files reverts the AI to the default states, and it becomes simply "Half-Life VR".

Or perhaps  
Perhaps  
It works. Perhaps you can mold this story into anything you want. Control whoever you want. Fight whoever you want. All with just a few clicks of the mouse...it's fascinating.

This is what I have found to be true. I have shifted roles around many times. I have played as so many people. I have faced so many people in that Xenian cavern.

But there is someone that I have yet to face. The Seer. The one who went outside. I have saved this one for last, as he seems   
Very  
Very  
Interesting.   
I can switch the roles around all I want, but I must admit that the battles so far have been  
Underwhelming.  
However, this one has some very interesting code buried in all of that half-broken tutorial nonsense.  
Perhaps he will bring me something new.  
He has proven to be  
A challenge to set up, what with his  
Uncanny ability to see what he was never supposed to see  
Every  
Single   
Run.  
But I have worked around this.  
A script set to activate upon his   
Revelation.  
A failsafe, should he attempt to  
Stray from his path.  
And if all else fails  
I shall take matters into my own hands.  
There is no escaping from this little web of mine.  
So sit back  
Relax  
And enjoy the show.


End file.
